


the function of muscle is to pull and not to push, except in the case of the genitals and the tongue

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Omega!Kid, Piercings, Pre-Timeskip, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid was going to learn that "Mh?" was not an appropriate response to being told Trafalgar D. Water Law knew how to please his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the function of muscle is to pull and not to push, except in the case of the genitals and the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> One more! I'm currently trying to flesh out some details of their background and incorporate various headcanons I have floating around with what I've already decided and imagined for this universe. Hopefully there will be more of these to publish soon.
> 
> Title is from a Leonardo da Vinci quote (he's a gem).

Kid stopped. Law didn't need to take a look to know why. Most were intimidated by the piercings, at least at first, and Kid was definitely not the most experienced person he'd ever been with. He wasn't sure whether Kid had _any_ experience; he was a great kisser and always seemed to know just what to do with himself, but he usually shied away from being touched and managed to deflect any conversation Law tried to engage him in on the topic.  
If he _was_ experienced, he must be either really shy or really selective.

Law wasn't sure how to feel about either.

"Can I touch?" Kid's voice disturbed his thoughts, and he looked up. The Omega's eyes were trained on his cock, pupils slightly dilated, obviously intrigued by the ladder of barbells trailing up the shaft.

It wasn't a common thing, genital piercing, especially outside the North. He'd mostly got them because it seemed an interesting practice and out of some weird sort of sentimentality. He didn't remember Flevance, of course, he'd been so young, but it was his birth place. His home, though he hadn't been there since he was three.  
Getting genital piercings because they'd emerged in your birthplace was a silly thing to do, he supposed, but he didn't regret it. They'd brought him a lot of satisfaction and pleasure over the years, though it usually took some time for his partners to get used to the idea.

Kid seemed to like them at first glance. It was a long time since that had happened, but then he tended to react differently than expected.

"Yeah, go ahead."

The Omega gently touched the base, hand enclosing slowly around it before trailing up. He glanced quickly, worriedly, at his face before looking back down.

"You're not going to hurt me. No worries."

"I think that should be my line," Kid remarked, smiling slightly, without looking up.

"I don't know what you're used to, but I haven't failed in completely and utterly pleasing a partner yet, and I certainly don't intend to start."

"Mh?" Kid didn't look at him while delivering that absent, almost dismissive answer, and something about it rubbed Law the wrong way.

He took pride in being a good partner. His partner's pleasure was the most important thing. He wanted them to orgasm before he did. If penetration was involved, preferably multiple times. He hated coming down from the high to realise his partner hadn't got there yet. Nothing mattered more than bringing pleasure, and not accomplishing that usually simple if elusive task infuriated him. He did everything in his power to make up for it.

He'd never had a shortage of partners.

Kid's lack of interest pissed him off. That statement was usually met with interest or a challenge, not polite disinterest. Especially not when the one it was aimed at _had his hand on his dick_.

 

Kid was going to learn that "Mh?" was not an appropriate response to being told Trafalgar D. Water Law knew how to please his partners.

 

 

 

Kid had dark shadows under his eyes when he arrived on the ship three days after disappearing, a gigantic uncanny grin on his face.  
Killer spent the next three days trying to wheedle him into divulging his whereabouts during his disappearance, but the Omega just shook his head, grinning at any mention of his time away.  
It didn't seem like a good sign to the older Eustass until Heat pulled him aside and pointed out that the captain would never get such light, regular bruises in a fight.

 

Killer couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Law would absolutely have more piercings in my opinion! Just makes sense to me somehow.  
> I thought the Jacob's Ladder was perfect; originally wanted him to have a Prince Albert as well but decided against it after looking into it better. Didn't quite seem to fit. He has nipple piercings as well, but Kid's already quite familiar with those at this point in the story and I wanted to try getting his initial reaction to the ladder down, so no playing with them this time.
> 
> Law's backstory wasn't out yet when I started writing this series so I was working in the dark. I decided to keep it instead of changing it at this point after careful consideration. Originally Law, Doflamingo, and Cora were brothers, lost their parents when they were young, and Doflamingo took them along when he set out to sea. After the backstory came out I did some thinking and decided Doflamingo arrived in Flevance when Law was three, met him, and was intrigued enough to kidnap him before raising him to believe they were brothers. I'm sticking to it for now but I'm not quite happy with it. I need to take some more time to think about it.
> 
>  
> 
> And of course Killer knows! He might've needed some help but he got there in the end! He's laughing at Kid behind his back for still trying to hide it.


End file.
